


A Surrogate for Love

by pescado_diabolico



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Another rarepair fic but what else is new, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico
Summary: While apart, Reiji and Natsuki try to find a way to express their love for each other.





	A Surrogate for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Uta no Prince Sama FlashBang 2018! This was an interesting and intense experience, since the only times I've ever participated in fic exchanges have been for Secret Santas.  
> Wonderful fanart for the fic provided by watermelonwabbit.tumblr.com. https://watermelonwabbit.tumblr.com/post/182638933456/title-a-surrogate-for-love-author  
> Tumbler version: http://pescado-diabolico.tumblr.com/post/182639067062/a-surrogate-for-love

“Ah, Rei-chan!  Over here!”

As he entered the cafe, Reiji heard his name being called from one side of the room.  He recognized the tall, blond man waving from a booth and bounded over to him.

“Hey, Nattsun-- oh!” Natsuki got up from his seat and embraced Reiji tightly as he came near, leaning to rest his cheek on the top of his head.  Natsuki’s well-known affectionate nature made the hug not unusual here, a cafe where many staff members and idols of Shining Agency frequented due to its proximity, the high quality of its pastries and coffee, and the reasonably low prices.  But only Reiji noticed how the hug lingered just a bit longer than what would be typical for friends.

Natsuki’s cheeks were a faint pink as they sat back down.  “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, adjusting his glasses a bit. “I know we have to be careful, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Reiji laughed, still marveling at how adorable his boyfriend often was.  “It’s alright Nattsun, I missed you too.” He reached over the table and squeezed Natsuki’s hand.  At a place like this, where both the staff and typical clientele were discrete, neither of them felt the need to disguise their appearance.  But, they were mindful of their status as idols and knew better than to risk their careers for public displays of affection.

Still, a little bit couldn’t hurt.

Reiji took Natsuki’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.  Natsuki’s face flushed deeper as he smiled, and Reiji laughed again, warm and loving, before letting go.  “Have you ordered anything yet?” He asked.

Natsuki nodded.  “A pot of black tea and some castella cakes.  The waitress suggested it since it’s a new recipe and it’s been popular.”

They continued on in this fashion, discussing some future and current projects with their respective groups, comparing schedules, and chatting about nothing in particular.  The airy, friendly conversation put them at ease, and the stress of whatever may have been on their minds melted away. When the waitress brought them their order, Natsuki poured each of them a cup of tea, followed by a splash of milk and two cubes of sugar in his own cup, and one in Reiji’s.

As he watched Natsuki prepare their tea, Reiji felt a familiar tightening in his chest.  It was the feeling he got whenever he was reminded of how precious Natsuki was to him, that even the smallest gestures, like remembering how he took his tea, made him fall in love with him all over again.

“I’m going to miss this,” Natsuki sighed, eyes pensive, absently stirring his teaspoon around.  “I don’t want you to leave.”

His comment shook Reiji out of his reverie.  “Don’t say it like that Nattsun, I’m only going to be on tour for a few weeks!  I’ll be back home in no time.” Reiji smiled at his boyfriend. He always found Natsuki’s somewhat possessive nature, something he usually kept hidden and when it did manifest it was accompanied by blushing and stuttering, extremely endearing.  The mention of the impending Quartet Night tour reminded Reiji of something.

“I have a surprise for you!”  He rooted around in his bag until he found what he was looking for.  Natsuki observed him curiously, eyes widening when Reiji presented him with the gift.

“Are you… giving me Super Reiji-kun?  Isn’t he the mascot of your family’s shop?”  Natsuki’s voice, though already usually soft, held a reverential tone as he took the plush and held it delicately.

“Well, yes and no,” Reiji explained.  “I’m giving you _a_ Super Reiji-kun, but it’s not the one from the shop.  I know you like plushies a lot, so I asked my sister if she could make another that I could give to you.”  He grinned and winked. “He can keep you company when I’m not around.”

Natsuki was silent for a minute, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  Then, he said, “Rei-chan… thank you!” In a flash Natsuki moved to Reiji’s side of the booth and hugged him.  Reiji wheezed as he was crushed in Natsuki’s arms, his hands coming up to pat Natsuki’s back.

“I’m glad… you like it…” he managed to breathe.  “Nattsun, could you let go just a little? You’re hurting my ribs.”

Natsuki’s hold noticeably loosened but he still kept his arms around Reiji.  He nuzzled his cheek against Reiji’s soft brown hair and kissed his forehead.  “It’s perfect,” he said softly, voice thick with emotion. “I love it, Rei-chan, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Natsuki,” Reiji murmured, leaning forward to kiss the tender spot under Natsuki’s ear.  He chuckled when he heard Natsuki squeak, before they moved apart to avoid any more suspicion.

Natsuki held the plush close to him even after he returned to his spot.  He admired the carefully sewn clothes and the ability of the plush to sit upright when set on the table.  Reiji observed Natsuki with a wide smile. He really was just too cute.

They finished the rest of their tea and pastries in a companionable, peaceful silence.  When they left the cafe, Natsuki kept the plush close to his chest as they walked back to the agency.

* * *

Reiji collapsed, groaning, on the hotel bed when he entered the room.  The mattress sunk under his weight as his muscles cried out their aches.  After the adrenaline of performing wore off, Reiji truly felt his age, and the only things he wanted to do were to shower and sleep.

Well, he had one more thing to do besides that.  He got up, ignoring the protests of his body, and forced himself to take a quick shower.  Once finished, wrapped in the fluffy robe the hotel provided, Reiji grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed a number to make a video call.  The dark screened flashed into life as he settled back into bed, and Natsuki’s eager expression was on his screen.

“Hi, Rei-chan!” He said, waving.  Natsuki’s voice came in slightly static, and Reiji turned up the volume on his phone so he could hear him.  “How was your concert?”

“It went well!  The crowd got really fired up and had a good time.  We got back to the hotel about an hour ago.” Seeing his boyfriend again for the first time in a few days made Reiji’s chest tighten.  Their careers didn’t allow them much time together, so moments like this were precious. “How was your day?”

“Good!  Practice went well, even though Syo-chan and Otoya-kun almost sprained their ankles trying to see who could pirouette the fastest, and Tokiya-kun got mad at them.  We also started going over the plans for our new single, which was fun, too!”

Reiji hummed his acknowledgement, imagining what must have gone on at rehearsal amongst his juniors.  “That’s Tokki for you, but I’m sure he was just worried.”

Natsuki nodded in agreement.  His eyes lit up as he seemed to remember something.  He reached behind him on his bed and, amid the nest of Piyo-chan plushies, he grabbed Super Reiji-kun.  He waved the plush’s arm to Reiji.

“Reiji-kun says hi, too!  He’s been great company lately.”  Natsuki kissed the plush’s cheek and giggled.  “It’s almost like you’re still here.”

“Hey now, don’t forget about me!”  Reiji laughed. “You’re making me a bit jealous, Nattsun.  I wish you were here to give me some love, too.”

Natsuki blushed.  “Sorry, Rei-chan,” he said.  His smile fluttered into something tinged with sadness.  “I really do miss you, though. Reiji-kun’s nice but he could never replace you.”

“I know, but I’ll be home soon enough, you’ll see.  In the meantime, let me send you my love!” Reiji blew a kiss to the phone, and on the screen Natsuki pretended to grab it from the air and press his hand to his cheek.  They both laughed and continued to talk until neither could stop their eyes from drooping. Natsuki looked at Reiji with a warm, drowsy smile spreading across his face.

“I love you, Rei-chan, I can’t wait for you to come home,” he whispered.

“Me too, Nattsun, I love you so much.”  Reiji blew one last kiss to Natsuki. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Natsuki yawned.  “Take care tomorrow.”

“You too.”  Reiji hung up and put his phone on its charger.  Shutting off the lamp on the nightstand, he curled up under the covers and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the thought of seeing Natsuki again on his mind.

* * *

“Rei-chan!”

Reiji hardly had time to set his bags down when he entered his apartment before he was practically tackled by Natsuki.  Luckily, Natsuki seemed to be aware of his own strength this time, as the hug was tight but not bone-crushing. Reiji returned it with equal fervor, and they pulled away slightly to meet in a tender kiss.

“I’m so, so, _so_ glad you’re home,” Natsuki said as they parted.  “It feels like forever since I last saw you.” He led Reiji to the couch so they could be more comfortable as they caught up.

“Me too, I’m happy to be back.”  Reiji reached up to ruffle Natsuki’s fluffy hair and laughed.  “Tours are fun and all, but it’s nice to be back home with you.”

Natsuki nodded in agreement.  He seemed to ready to add something to Reiji’s comment before his eyes lit up and his mouth formed a perfect little ‘o’.  “Ah, hold on! I got you something to welcome you home!” He disappeared into their bedroom and returned with a small bag.  Reiji noticed how his eyes sparkled when he sat back down and handed him the bag. Reiji couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped his lips when he held up the present.

It was a plush, and looked very similar to Super Reiji-kun, but instead of being him it was of Natsuki.  The expression was the same, but the felt for the eyes was the same shade of chartreuse as Natsuki’s, and a little pair of wire glasses was sewn in-between its eyes.  The doll wore a sweater and a pair of pants that looked like miniature versions of some of Natsuki’s clothes, and the hair was a simplified version of the way Natsuki styled his own hair.  Reiji gaped as he held the toy loosely in his hands, unable to process the gesture.

The silence unsettled Natsuki.  His joyful smile dropped in confusion and concern as he said, “Do you not like it, Rei-chan?  I wanted to give you something like Super Reiji-kun so you wouldn’t be lonely when either of us were away, and-- oh!”

Reiji threw himself into Natsuki’s lap, laughing as tears sprung in the corners of his eyes.  “It’s wonderful! I love him!” He snuggled into the embrace, the plush getting squeezed between them.  He looked up at Natsuki, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. “How’d you even get this, anyway?”

Natsuki rubbed at the back of his head, a faint blush painting his cheeks.  “I got the idea after we talked that night, when you said you were jealous that I gave Reiji-kun a kiss.  I know you were joking, but I went to Masato-kun the next day and asked him if he could help me sew a plush to give to you, and he did.”  His blushed deepened. “Though I think he did most of the work, I just offered some suggestions on the design.”

Reiji sat back, still cuddled against Natsuki’s side, and looked at the plush.  The seams were almost invisible to the naked eye, indicating a very skilled hand behind the needlework.

“Then we’ll have to find a way to thank Hijirin for his hard work, too.”  Reiji leaned up to kiss Natsuki’s jawline. “But I really do love this, thank you so much.”

Natsuki wrapped his arms around Reiji’s waist and buried his face in his hair, pressing gentle kisses.  “I’m just glad to have you back home. I love you a lot, Rei-chan.”

The genuine tenderness in Natsuki’s voice was almost too much for Reiji.  To be loved so frankly, without any expectations except to be loved in return, made him want to cry again, but he swallowed the feeling back.  “I love you too, Nattsun.”

They remained in each other’s arms for the rest of evening, basking in their comforting presence, knowing just how much they were loved.


End file.
